Who's Minding the Ed?
"Who's Minding the Ed?" is the 10th episode of Season 5 and the 112th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Rolf puts Ed in charge of his animals while he goes to a family reunion. Plot Kevin is hard at work raking up the leaves in his yard with little idea that an attack is imminent, for, unbeknownst to him, just behind the fence lurk Eddy and Ed, plus their secret weapon: the over-active imagination of little Jonny 2x4. Before Kevin knows it, he's being "saved" from the clutches of a "rabid rake" by Jonny while his nicely scooped-up pile of leaves is being scattered to the winds by the triumphant pair. Double D thinks the mess is disgraceful and they all have an obligation to help clear up, but before he can nag too much, he's pulled up short by Rolf kidnapping big Ed! So what does the Son of a Shepherd want with Ed? Well, naturally, it's all to do with home-life, for with his big family reunion today, Rolf has a task for the do-do Ed-Boy: take care of the animals. Ed is, of course, absolutely delighted, and why not? Rolf has practically given him carte blanche to hug as many chickens as he chooses. Eddy thinks this is stupid, but Double D reminds him they are Ed's friends and as such are obligated to support him in his task. Happy Ed, meanwhile, wastes no time in gathering his new charges to him and heading off for home in a very Pied Piperesque manner, while vexed Eddy and obligation-fixation Edd can only follow in his wake. Now, of course, animals are best kept outside, and that much soon becomes very apparent as trailing after their friend, Edd and Eddy find a trail of destruction as the animals have tracked mud and dust all through Ed's hallway. But of course, the hallway is only the tip of the iceberg for Ed, and the animals have now made themselves at home in the lounge and kitchen and the mess is...well, a disgrace! The noise from downstairs even gets Sarah off the phone with Jimmy upstairs and she is not at all pleased to find her house has been invaded. Anxious to appease, Ed hides his furry, feathery charges in his basement bedroom and entertains as only he can and before long the animals (with a little help from Ed) have wrecked that place too. Double D thinks its very messy, but, as Ed's friends, he and Eddy have an obligation to help tidy up. Eddy doesn't feel the same way; Edd is beginning to get on his nerves. Ed's animal-fueled jubilation is cut short in the end, though, as Rolf returns home early and collects his charges. Once again, the family gathering turned into a family free-for-all and he has the lumps to prove it! Poor Ed, who still had so many fun things to do planned with his furry friends, is inconsolable. But, luckily for him, Eddy is happy to save the day with a little help from bunny-boy Double D, who can't say no because after all, as Eddy gleefully reminds him, as Ed's pal he has an obligation. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': the Eds all dressed up "Wow! Are you guys bus boys or something?" ---- *'Sarah': the phone offscreen in the background "Don't worry, Jimmy, just keep it dry and whatever you do, don't scratch it!" some noises "I'll call you back." ---- *'Ed': a fire fighter outfit, carrying a hose "It's a four sausage fire, Double D." ---- *'Ed': down the basement stairs with the animals, dressed in ski gear "Ski party a go-go! Hot cocoa and potato salad! Who's with me?" ---- *'Ed': hugging Bunny-Edd very tight to death "Hug the bunny! Hug the bunny!" Bunny-Edd with a stroke while petting him "Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny!" Bunny-Edd: panic-stricken "Rabbits don't purr, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': a uniform that's a mix of many sports "Who's up for some hockey? Fore!" ---- *'Rolf': door, slamming Eddy against the wall "Rolf has returned! Hello, he who resembles a swollen thumb Ed-Boy." and worn out "Once again a family fracas has ended the mirth of Rolf's family gathering. Oh well. Time to go, yes?" Trivia/Goofs *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when he complains about how he has had to put up with Edd in every show since day one. *This is the first episode where Ed's bathtub has shower curtains. *The parts where Ed plays a flute to make the animals follow him is a parody of the folktale and 1957 film The Pied Piper of Hamelin. *Ed's hockey jersey resembles the ones worn by the NHL team known as the Toronto Maple Leafs, which is another Canada reference. *Baron 'O Beef Dip is seen as one of the items that washed out of Ed's room and his instruction manual appears, when Eddy is shown reading it. *When Edd is first seen as a "bunny" he has his rabbit slippers on, however, when he crawls out of Ed's window begging for help, he is barefoot. This may be because Ed handled Double D roughly, however. *Ed's bathtub is usually where he keeps his stash of gravy. In this episode however, it's plain empty, so one can figure that maybe he consumed it or disposed of it properly, but the bathtub is still dirty. *Nazz, Jimmy, and the Kanker Sisters don't make an appearance in this episode. However, Sarah does and did mention Jimmy once while talking on the phone with him. *This is the only episode where we see Rolf in a different set of clothing than his usual clothes throughout the whole episode. *When Ed first enters his room, the sign on the door says "Triffic" instead of "Traffic". *This episode is a rare occurrence of Edd paying for his actions instead of Eddy, who is almost always taught a lesson by Edd. Gallery Jonny Pop-Eyes 2x4.jpg|Jonny's eyes after looking through the fence hole. Melting Ed.jpg|"NOW, STUPID-HEAD!!" Wilfred and Edd.jpg|Double D next to Wilfred wearing Eddy's clothes. Bathtub.jpg|The Eds with Rolf's animals hiding from Sarah. Sandwich Closet.jpg|Ed's closet with mostly sandwiches. Rabbit Double D.jpg|Bunny Double D looks so cuddly. Video nb20ILJR6zQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten